The True Lives Of The Amazing Killjoys
by Ruby Venom
Summary: Ruby Venom and her brother, Static Silence, are just trying to survive, find the Fabulous Killjoys, and stop BL/ind.  Easy right?   THIS STORY HAS BEEN un-DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've got another fanfiction for you :D this one is for the killjoys … but this chapter is really boring … I promise the next ones will be more fun. Anyways … I will update this story and it's not a fashion statement a lot … im pretty much focusing on them. I will try to write more for Vampires but its being postponed for now … So go ahead READ!**

It was 2012 when the bombs went off. It was June 15, the last day of school. I was sitting in math, the last period of the day, wondering when the fucking bell would ring. There were only five minutes of school left when the ground started rumbling. I lived in California and there were earthquakes a lot here, so it wasn't anything unusual. I slid under my desk like everyone else … but this earthquake wouldn't stop. After about a minute of the ground shaking the principal's voice came over the PA. "Everyone please leave the classrooms and follow your teachers … they will lead you to a bomb shelter where you will be perfectly safe." That's when all hell broke loose. I was in high school, but I was only a freshman so I was surrounded by a ton of 14 year olds who were freaking out. Our teacher started to lead us out of the classroom, but I never really did listen. I ran as fast as I could past the teacher and down the halls of our school. The ground was shaking but that didn't affect me at all. I was headed towards the middle school right next door, I needed to find my little brother.

My brother was only twelve, a 6th grader in middle school, named Nick. He would be freaking out right now so I had to find him. I was running into the middle school when I saw that it was completely empty, they had already hidden everyone in the school, so I ran to the shelter. All of the schools had them because they thought something like this would happen. I started to wonder how they knew. But then I saw my brother running towards me. He was wearing clothes a lot like mine, A Panic! At The Disco t-shirt with skinny jeans under. He had dark brown hair just reaching the bottom of his ears, his bangs lying along his forehead. He had on contacts so he wouldn't have to wear glasses and his skin was pale. He grabbed my hand and started to pull me along. "Come on Arianna! We have to get to the bomb shelter … th-the bombs could go off again!"

We raced down the halls towards the shelter and saw a teacher waiting for us. "Where have you been Nick? And why is your sister here?" Nick started talking at the same time I did but I was talking louder. "I am here because I need to be with my brother … and he was coming to find me … SO LET US IN!" I didn't really like yelling at teachers but this time it was necessary. I pushed past the angry, red-faced teacher into the shelter just as another earthquake shook the ground. Me and my brother sat in the far corner and waited.

* * *

A week had passed but everything was different. The earthquakes had stopped and so had the bombs, but when we walked outside everything was just wrong. The sky was no longer a brilliant shade of blue, but a dull gray color. Houses were destroyed and trees no longer stood tall with green leaves, they hung down with dead leaves. I had no idea what was going on until I saw a billboard about a company called Better Living industries. It sounded vaguely familiar, then I realized that it was the company that our parents worked for. On the billboard there was a smiling face with the letters BL/ind and beneath the letters were the words The Aftermath Is Secondary. It seemed that they were trying to clean up what the bombs had done, but so soon after they hit? How was that even possible? I was already suspicious but all the other people in the world they trusted BL/ind.

* * *

Months after the devastation had occurred we learned that this had happened everywhere in the world. The people fro BL/ind started to build a big city in what they called Zone 4. The bombs had been so powerful that they had broken apart land masses and a lot of people died. The only place where people could even live was here in the states, but things were mostly desert here. The only place with houses or people was BL/ind's city. They came up with a name once it was done, they called it Battery City. Me and Nick moved there because we had no choice. Because our house was destroyed we had no idea what had happened to our parents, until a mysterious stranger came to our new home in Battery City.

She was dressed in vibrant colors and there was blood coming from her leg. "Please … help me" she said in a weak voice. I pulled her into our house and laid her on the couch. It was 8 in the morning so Nick was still asleep.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"BL/ind … they aren't what you think. They planted the bombs so they could take over. Everyone who worked for them were given drugs and they were brainwashed. Im gonna guess that your parents worked for them since they aren't here. Well now they're draculoids who go around killing people like me for rebelling against them. I'm a killjoy … I've sworn to stop BL/ind. They are taking away everything beautiful from this world. Outside of this city there's nothing but desert. We … we need to stop them."

I was in shock. My parents couldn't be killers they just couldn't! But everything else the girl had said was true … so I made a snap decision. "I want to help you … I want to be a killjoy. I want to stop BL/ind."

The girl smiled at me and reached in her pocket. She pulled out a gun and handed it to me. "This is my ray gun … I want you to have it. I know that I wont make it, but at least you can carry on for me. You'll have to get rid of your old name … Bl/ind can track you with it." With a final smile she said, "If you ever meet a killjoy named Fun Ghoul tell him that I loved him. My name is Agent Cherri Cola." She breathed out her last breath and I sat by the couch where she was lying with tears in my eyes. I went to my brothers room woke him up and told him the whole story. Then we left Battery City and ventured out into the desert.


	2. Chapter 2

**7 years later**

I raced through the desert with my brother, Static Silence, behind me, remembering those days so many years ago that had changed my life forever. If Cherri hadn't come to me I still would've been in that city, sitting in that house, high on BL/ind's "happy" pills. But now I was running from draculoids hoping that I could reach other killjoys. Don't get me wrong me and my brother had met many killjoys and they usually asked us to join their groups … but it just never felt right. I was still searching for a killjoy named Fun Ghoul so I could carry on Cherri's message. If we ever found Fun Ghoul then we would ask to join their group … we wouldn't join anyone else's.

Anyways me and Static Silence were running from a couple of Dracs. Static was riding along on his skateboard shooting Dracs from behind. I was riding next him shooting as well. I still used the ray gun that Cherri gave me but I had painted it a deep red. It went well with my new name, Ruby Venom. I heard a thump as one of the Dracs fell to the ground then another thump as the next one fell. I hopped off of my skateboard and shot the final drac. I walked back over to their bodies and ripped their masks off of their faces. All three of them were just random guys I didn't know. Whenever I killed a Drac I looked under the mask to see if it was my mom or dad. After all these years I still hadn't found them. I had told Static that they were dead so he wouldn't worry.

I walked back over to Static and picked up my board. "Why do you always do that?" he asked me.

"Do what?"

"That thing where you always take the mask off of a draculoid."

I had no answer to that so I just shrugged and said, "I don't know why … I just do." I hopped back on my board and started riding. Finding these skateboards had been a great moment. Walking could be really tiring, riding a skateboard was faster and a bit easier once you got the hang of it. I was taken out of my thoughts when I passed by something lying on the ground. I would've never noticed because it blended so well with the desert. I hopped off my skateboard and carried it over to the mysterious object. When I got close enough I noticed that it was a dog! I started running to close the space between us. The dog was a mix between a boxer and a pit bull, it was a girl, and she had tan fur spotted with browns and dark yellows. Parts of her feet were white and so were parts of her head. She was lying on the ground and I could tell that she was literally starving to death.

"Static! Get your ass over here!" I yelled as loud as I could. He rode over to where I stood and took the backpack off of his back. He was already yanking a can of beans out of his pack. This was the only food we have left in the world, beans. He popped the can open and sat it in front of the dog. She ate the can eagerly then stood up. She was obviously feeling better after one can of food. "Hey girlie, you wanna come with us?" I asked the dog. "hmm you're gonna need a name!" Static walked over to pet her head and said, "Im gonna call her Boo!"

"That is an awesome name." I said with a smile. I looked over at Boo and smiled. "I think it's the perfect name. Now come here Boo. We have to keep moving." I started walking in a random direction and Static followed along with Boo.

We'd only made it a few miles but it was getting too dark. "Okay I think it's time to pack up for the night." Me and Static sat down and Boo sat down right between us. I looked around for a moment and saw a dot in the distance. It was pretty far away but I knew that it wasn't a drac. It was a building. "Tomorrow I think we should head that way." While I said this I was pointing towards the dot. Static squinted and said, "Yeah I think that's a great idea … for now im gonna crash." I laid down on the dust that I was so familiar with and fell asleep right away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guess what Venom?" Static said.

"What?" I groaned. I was still half asleep and Static had tried to wake me up by poking me multiple times.

"You're 22."

"Umm … no I'm not. Have you already forgotten? I am 21 and you are 19." I was awake now so I sat up and rubbed at my eyes.

"You are now. Happy Birthday Venom." He said with a smile.

"Wait … it's my birthday?" I asked. Had it really come so fast?

"Yup it's the 9th of April. And I got you a present."

"But … how? All that's out here is desert. It's not like you can just run out to a store."

"Actually I've had this since everything was normal. It was moms." After he said this he placed a thin silver bracelet in my hand. It had intricate leafs carved into it. It was beautiful.

"Omigawd Nick this is amazing! Thank You so much!" I yelled. I reached forward and pulled him into a hug. He seemed like he was in shock from me using his real name. I pulled back from the hug and started blushing; I hadn't done anything like this since we were little. I put the bracelet around my wrist and said, "You know what let's get going. I want to see what's in that building over there." I woke Boo up and she jumped around barking and started running as soon as I got on my feet. I put my skateboard on the ground and rode off following Boo towards the building.

* * *

It had taken all day but we were finally approaching the building. Above the doors was a sign that said DINER. I hopped off of my skateboard and signaled for Static to do the same. I walked closer to the diner with my hand on my ray gun the whole time. As soon as I was at the door I listened. I could hear people singing Happy Birthday. I was confused for a moment but then I realized that singing of any kind meant that killjoys were in their, not draculoids. I let go of my raygun and knocked on the door. Things suddenly got really quite and someone came to the door.

A man a little bit taller than me opened the door. He was holding a yellow ray gun but I knew he wouldn't shoot so I ignored it. He had shoulder length red hair and he was wearing a blue jacket with worn skinny jeans. "Who are you?" he commanded.

In my most confidant voice I said, "I'm Ruby Venom and this is my brother Static Silence. Who are you?"

"I'm Party Poison. You wanna come in?" he asked. I nodded my head and we all went inside. Party Poison led us into the diner towards a large group of killjoys. "Okay guys this is Ruby Venom and that is her brother Static Silence." I smiled at them and they all smiled back. A boy about my brothers age wearing roller-skates skated towards me and said, "Nice to meet ya. I'm Show Pony." Show pony was wearing polka-dotted leggings with a thong over them and a crop top that said noise on it. Another man stepped forward and shook my hand my hand, "Hey I'm Jet Star, the guy in the power chair is Dr. Death Defying and the blonde over there is Kobra Kid." Then a ten year old girl walked over to me and said, "Hi there … my names Missile Kid. OH MY GOD IS THAT YOUR DOG?" she practically screamed the last part.

So I said, "Yes it is. Her name is Boo and she is really friendly. Why don't you go play with her?" Missile squealed and ran off to play with Boo. The last guy stood up and said, "Hey, I'm Fun Ghoul." I couldn't believe it. I had finally found Fun Ghoul. 7 years ago Cherri had told me about him, and now I found him. "We were just celebrating Poison's birthday." This day just got more and more shocking.

"Holy fucking shit!" Static yelled. "It's Venom's birthday today too!" Now I was blushing. Poison walked over to me and said, "Well then Happy Birthday to us." He was smiling and it was contagious. Then he pulled me into a long hug. I think it was love at first sight. While we were hugging he whispered in my ear, "Later when everyone goes to bed meet me in here." When we finally pulled away from each other I was smiling like an idiot.

We all sat down at one of the tables and I saw that they had a small cake sitting in front of them. Everyone sang happy birthday again and we dug into the cake. Before I knew it it was time to go to bed. We had to share rooms with someone so I ended up sharing with Poison while Static went with Kobra. Before we went to our rooms though I found Ghoul. "I need to tell you something. Back in 2012 not all that long after the bombs hit a killjoy named Agent Cherri Cola came and found me. She was shot by a Drac and she told me to tell you that she loved you. She loved you so fucking much." Ghoul didn't cry at all he just said, "Thanks for telling me Venom." He wandered off to his room and went in the opposite direction to meet with Poison.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry sorry sorry … I've had this chapter written for like a week and I never found the time to post. I have the next chapter half written so it will probably be up soon. I just thought I'd say two quick things**

**1) Mikey Way doesn't like unicorns D': the world just exploded :'(**

**2) My laptop is also named Mikey ^.^**

**So anyways here is the next chapter sorry for not updating in so long … ENJOY!**

POISON'S POV

_Why did I tell her to come meet me here?_ I've known her for all of two hours, but I already feel like I love her. Her beautiful hazel eyes, and her wavy black hair streaked with reds and purples. When she walked into the Diner for the first time I was shocked by how beautiful she was. She was wearing tight black leggings with really short torn up shorts over them. She was also wearing a plain black t-shirt (tight of course) with red suspenders hanging loose below her shorts. The moment I had laid my eyes on her I knew that there would be something between us.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard soft footsteps coming my way from the hall. I was so fucking nervous but I could tell that Venom was too. I slid into one of the few booths here in the Diner and motioned for her to come sit next to me. I had no idea what to say to her. I had never been so nervous in my life, all I knew was that I wanted to get to know her better. So as soon as she sat down I said, "So … ummm … Do you like music?" I felt like a total moron asking that, but she started laughing.

"Who doesn't?" she replied with a smile.

"Well then, what was your favorite band?" Secretly I was hoping that she would say something about My Chemical Romance.

"I really liked Panic! At the Disco and Black Veil Brides." She said. I was obviously frowning because she started to giggle and she continued by saying, "But my absolute favorite band was My Chemical Romance." Then she winked and said, "I really did love the lead singer. I had those fan girl moments where I would wish that I could date the fabulous Gerard Way." She sighed. "But I never really did have a chance did I?" she murmured at me.

I leaned closer to her, so close that I could feel her breath hitting against my face. Then I lightly whispered the words, "I think you have a great chance." And I pushed my lips gently against hers. We came apart only long enough to breathe then are lips were connected again. It went on like that until someone walked in and purposely coughed.

We scooted away from each other and stood up. Venom stood there awkwardly and I looked up to see who was standing there. And of course it was Missile Kid. I walked towards her and said, "Hey sweetie, What did you need?"

"I was just gonna grab some water." She said as she walked into the kitchen. She got the water as fast as possible and wandered back to her room. Just before she closed the door she practically yelled, "Have Fun!" I laughed a little and turned back to see what Venom was doing. She was fiddling with a little box and when I looked closer I gasped. They were cigarettes and I hadn't smoked in _years_. I was started to hop up and down like a little girl. "Can we go outside and have some? Pleeease?" Venom started to laugh at me and said, "Sure, consider it your birthday present." I leaned forward to lightly kiss her lips and said, "Then that was your present." She started giggling in one of her fan girl moments, and I dragged her outside so I could have a smoke.

When we finally got there I took one out of the box and waited for her to light it for me. We stood there for a few moments doing nothing but just smoking. We did that until the cigarettes were nothing but stubs. Then I yawned and said, "Maybe it's time to go to bed." She looked at me for a minute and nodded her head. I took her hand and led her back to my – no _our_ room.

I opened the door to see that someone had placed an extra mattress on the floor by my bed. I heard Venom sigh and I looked to see what was wrong. I gave her a questioning look and she pointed at the mattress on the floor. "I don't want to use that." She said. "Cant I just share the bed with you?" While she was saying the last part she pulled me into a tight hug. I started laughing again and replied by saying, "Fine, we can share the bed."

I escaped from Venom's hug and started to take off my clothes. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into the bed. I felt Venom climb in behind me so I put my arms around her cold skin while I kissed her head. "Goodnight" we said to each other as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Yes they sleep in their underwear … They don't really have Pajama's so that's what they sleep in ^.^ Anyways please review … I wanna know if you like this story so far**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi again … I don't really know if anyone's reading this anymore (I only got 1 review last chapter ~~ Thank you george mccartney) So if you are reading this please leave a review tell me if you like the story or something, because if I don't get more reviews on this story I'll just stop writing it. On another note, I haven't been writing as much because I am completely and totally addicted to Dragon Age 2 … Best. Game. Ever. But anyways, I have your next chapter, and it's sorta, kinda longish so read people!**

VENOM'S POV

I was having a nightmare again. Well, not really a nightmare … more like a memory come back to haunt me. This horrible memory was of something that had happened two years ago.

_Me and Static were surrounded by Dracs. There were easily twenty of them and they were in a circle around us. All you could see was their white masks, the ones that made them look like vampires. We got our ray guns and started shooting as fast as we could. Within 30 seconds I had taken down seven of the dracs and Static had taken eight. There were only four dracs left, so I figured we were in the clear. I couldn't be more wrong though. One of the few remaining dracs shot Static right in the side. In a rush of adrenaline I killed the remaining dracs and rushed over to my brother's side. The shot was gruesome. You could see the blood seeping from the wound and staining his clothes. The blood just wouldn't stop – it seemed like there was gallons of the stuff. He looked up at me with his big blue eyes and smiled. "Love ya sis." He croaked out. Then I felt him go limp in my arms. I just sat there sobbing and wishing that I could have my brother back. Then I felt something hit my foot. I felt a strange need to look down and see what it was. I picked it up and saw that it was a plastic bottle filled to the top with a neon green liquid. Around the top of the bottle it said 1715026 and below that it had one word that gave me hope, "Life." I looked down at my brother's body and made a snap decision. I opened the bottle and dripped some of the liquid onto his wound. I gasped loudly as I saw his wound close up and heal. Then he took in a breath, looked around, and said, "Why am I on the ground? Ooh Cool it looks like we won, Now what happened?" I wanted to answer him, but at the same time I didn't want to tell him that he had just died, so I lied. "Don't you remember?" I asked. "You fell over … you're such a klutz."_

I sat straight up in bed gasping. I looked around for a moment to see that Party Poison was still lying next to me, but he was no longer sleeping. The second I had sat up he had too. He turned around so that he was facing me and he gently wiped something off of my face. It was a tear and of curse that meant that I was crying. He pulled me into a tight hug and asked, "What's wrong?" I didn't want to hide anything from him, it just felt wrong, so I decided to tell him everything about the horrible memory.

He listened quietly through my whole story, but with I every word I just started crying more. When I was finally finished with the story my face was soaked with tears. Thankfully Poison was there to help me clean myself up. "That sounds so horrible, I cant even imagine what it would be like to lose Kobra … but on the brightside your brother is still here with you. You made the right choice Venom." He said quietly. He gave me a light kiss and continued by saying, "C'mon. Let's get dressed and go have some breakfast." I groaned at the thought of eating more beans. I couldn't understand how Poison _wasn't_ sick of them. He looked at me and said, "Hey I don't like beans either, we have real food here. But I'm the only one who knows because everyone else here is a lazy ass!" As if on queue I heard someone snore loudly and my brother respond by yelling. "Shut the fuck up, I am trying to sleep!"

His outburst automatically cheered me up and made me giggle. People who snore bug him so much and he ended up rooming with the one person who snores. After my short giggle fit I decided that it really was time to get dressed. I wandered over to the far corner of the room where I had thrown my bulky, black messenger bag. First I opened up one of the outside pockets and checked to see if the little bottle was still there. After all these years I still kept it with me, just in case. Next I opened the main pocket and yanked out some clothes. I put on my usual black leggings but this time with a red miniskirt over them. I also put on a black tank top with red studs lining the top and bottom. I looked into the main pocket once again to see my eyeliner stick and my Black Parade jacket. _Okay, I am not showing that to anyone. _ I thought to myself. _That would be really creepy seeing as half of the guys here are from My Chemical Romance._ I stopped thinking about the jacket long enough to put on some eyeliner and walk to the kitchen.

Poison was already there putting food on plates. He turned to look at me and I saw a huge smile spread across his face. He handed me a plate and I looked down to see scrambled eggs. I wasn't a huge fan, but shit anything was better then those fucking beans. While I was thinking Poison led me over to the booth we had sat in last night. This time though we were eating instead of kissing. Well, until we were done eating at least. The second we were done with our eggs I wound up in Poison's arms with my lips against his and his tongue exploring my mouth. We were like that until someone walked in on is and yelled, "Poison, what the fuck are you doing?"

**A/N: Any guesses on who walked in? Please review and tell me who you think it is … Or just review saying that you're actually reading this … Please?**


End file.
